Who am I?
by brittbbe
Summary: Harry is not who he thought he was, he is the son of a god... actually he is the son of two gods, Zeus and Hera. He was kidnapped by Dumbledore at birth to be used as a pawn in a war he doesn't want to be a part in, this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Who am I?

Harry sat shocked on the rock closest to the lake, his mind was reeling from all the information revealed to him throughout the day. Professor Snape had made them brew the paternity potion, everyone's had come up with the name of their parents. Everyone's except his. When he had put the 3 drops of his blood in the potion the two names he had expected to come up hadn't, instead the names "Zeus" and "Hera" had floated above it.

He hadn't been the only person shocked, everyone had been shocked except for professor Snape. He had looked almost shocked, suprised. Snape had dismissed the class early, instead of giving his usual lecture, and gone into his office.

Harry stared into the lake lost in his thoughts uuntil someone tapped his shoulder. Snape stood behind him with two people stood still on the grassy bank where the rocks began. Harry stood up and began climbing the rocks back to where the two newcomers were stood, ignoring Snape altogether. Professor Snape walked over two the newcomers and began to introduce the man, he had brown hair with a small amount of grey and a beard, he had a stern face like the world had been too cruel too him and that he had seen the horrors of the universe, "... Harry aren't you going to speak to your father." Snape spat impatiently, Harry just stared at him blanky, this man was his father? Zeus chuckled at Harry's bewildered look, whilst the woman only gave a small smile whilst Harry looked nerously back at her.

"Hello son," Zeus spoke softly, as if not to scare the boy, his son, stood in front of him. Professor Snape interuppted there, "this is your mother, Hera." Hera had dark brown hair and was slightly shorter than her husband who was a giant of a man. "Hello Harry, we've missed you so much." She was then hugging him close and was almost in tears when Harry pulled himself away, he turned to Snape "does Dumbledore know about this?" Snape shook his head and gave Harry a small smile. Harry turned back to look at his real parents, Hera was still smiling and Zeus was stood with his arm around her.

"Are we going home now?" Harry asked quietly, Snape still stood beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Zeus smiled in earnest and gave a nod, "yes, we are going home." Harry turned to Snape and nodded his thanks before moving to stand between his parents who each put an arm around him.

Just as they were about to walk off Dumbledore and some Aurors came rushing out. Dumbledore shouting as he ran towards them"Harry will not be leaving these grounds! You're going to stay here and kill Voldemort, marry Ginny and make me and the Weasley's rich." Harry and just about everyone else was shocked by Dumbledore's declaration, Harry was just a pawn on the old goat's chessboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks to mattcun, darkroseofwolf and little-bast for there reviews and little-basts awesome ideas. Thanks to my best friend Chelly for all the amazing ideas she has and the information about the Percy Jackson world.

Zeus was fuming, his youngest son was being betrayed by those closest to him and as he looked at the small boys face he could see his heart breaking. He turned around and began to wield the magic given to him by Hecate sending a blast of pure magic in the direction of Dumbledore and his little cronies.

Harry watched in silent awe as Dumbledore and his old friends were knocked back into the castle walls, but even Hogwarts was not strong enough to be uneffected by the blast and small amounts of stone began to fall to the ground. Ron, McGonagall and the other students came rushing out when they heard the almighty bang and as soon as the first two saw Harry, and who he was standing with, they rushed over. As McGonagall rushed towards them she began to shimmer and where once an old lady stood there now stood a young woman, she had long dark hair with small ringlets woven through it and wore a toga the colour of the night. Her eyes were like two stars, the only thing stationary on her face, the rest of her face liked to shift between 3 different faces, all looking very similar.

Ron stopped running midway and began to remove his trousers, Harry felt like shouting at him but no words would come out once he saw the bottom half of Ron's body. The curly ginger locks on his head were also on his legs! Instead of toes Harry saw two brown hoofs, if that wasn't shocking the twins did the same. They ran towards him and as they got closer Harry noticed the small horns sprouting from their ginger hair.

It was then that Zeus spoke, "Hecate, what are you doing here?". The woman who had once been McGonagall spoke with a voice so powerful it was magically perfect. "I have been protecting your son, my champion."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry shifted nervously, Zeus and Hecate had had a long conversation and Hecate had brought up his guardians, the Dursleys. Hecate had conjured a large garden table for them all on the bank and they had all sat down to some food that the house elves had provided. They had enjoyed watching Dumbledore get taken away by the aurors for the kidnapping of a minor. Harry hated the fact that not 10 minutes into the conversation Hecate had brought up his relatives, she had known partially what they did to him and had never told anyone before, why did she have to bring it up now.

Hecate was telling Zeus all she knew about his youngest son, now that she was in her true form the spells that Dumbledore had placed on her had come off and she was allowed to tell Zeus all about the secrets Dumbledore had made her keep, especially the treatment Harry recieved from his guardians.

"The Dursley's were the worst kind of mortal, as soon as I saw them I knew that Harry wouldn't be treated right. I followed them all day and watched as the woman stuffed the son full of food, sneered at homeless people and even a few orphans roaming the streets. And the husband, well he was no better, he went to kick me in my cat form until I clawed him in the ankle, after that he left me alone." Hecate finished her short declaration, Zeus and Hera looked to their youngest son if that was what these people were liketo children they didn't know how had they treated their son.

"Harry..." His mother started, "what was it like growing up with them? Did they treat you ok?" Before Harry could answer Hecate butted in.

"Ok, are you joking! Harry would come back every summer looking worse for wear. He would come back look gaunt, his clothes 10 sizes too big and skinnier then a bean pole. I even spotted bruises once or twice when his sleves had rode up, not little bruises either." Zeus and Hera looked at Harry with alarm, their son was abused. Zeus spoke quietly, his face the mask of silent fury.

"Harry, take off your shirt." Harry was truly frightened now, if he took off his shirt they would see all the marks and think off him as weak. He started to hyperventilate, his breath came in short gasps and his vision was getting blurry, he was going to faint. However before he could faint Snape was by his side and forcing a Calming Draught down his throat.

The adults and the three satyr's had all guessed from Harry's reaction that Harry was indeed abused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few minutes after their realization, Hecate was sending Iris messages to both Poseiden and Hades, telling them to come quickly. Zeus and Hera were both comforting their son, Harry despite having a calming draught had still broken down crying. Poseiden had emerged from the lake a few minutes after the iris call, his son Pecy with him. Poseidan was tall with broad muscles that stood out under the crazy Hawaiin shirt he was wearing. Percy was a lot different, he had short brown hair and almost average looking. He had a bright orange t-shirt and faded blue jeans on; in his hand was a bronze pen that looked slightly out of place considering the circumstances.

Zeus and Hera looked up as the ground began to shake and from a small hole appeared Hades and his daughter Lilith. Hades looked different from both his brothers, he looked like a rockstar. He had long black hair and sharp features. He wore lots of black leather and gold chains around his neck. Lilith had her father's long dark hair and really dark brown eyes. She, unlike her father who was rather pale, had a slight tan to her skin, which was only just visible. She wore black skinny jeans, purple Converse, a black top trimmed with lace and a purple and black striped hoodie. A gold pentagram on a piece of leather cord adorned her neck, she was about 16 and was almost as tall as Hades.

Zeus had the satyrs draw up chairs for the new guests, they adults began to plan the celebration of Harry's return to Olympus. Percy and Lilith began a conversation about whose house was better, Hades or Poseidans. Harry felt uncomfortable, he didn't know anyone here except Snape who was already talking with the other adult and the three satyrs who were planning a protection strategy for him.

Just as he was about to leave he heard Poseidan mention his name, his curiosity getting the better of him he edged closer to where the adults sat.

"Christ brother, your son abused, didn't he defend himself at all!"Poseiden exclaimed, Harry felt ashamed, his own uncle mocked him for something he couldn't control. Harry without thinking ran towards the forbidden forest, even his family thought of him as weak and useless. Percy and Lilith watched as Harry ran off into the forest and after a quick look at each other and their parents they ran off after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry ran for what felt like hours, untill he could no run anymore, he fell to the ground in a heap of dispair. Harry knew he would never fit into his new family, He'd only ever be a disapointment. How could he ever live up to the name of Zeus ?. Through his tears Harry didn't hear the approaching footsteps of Lilith and Percy, before he could protest they were by his side comforting him. They listened to Harrys somber words and his feelings of abandonment, they were shocked at what they heard. How could the son of Zeus, the mighty king of Olympus, be so depressed and upset?

Meanwhile Hera and Zeus were arguing with Poseiden, how dare he say that about their son. Zeus was throwing small, but not to small, lightning bolts at his brother, he watched in grim satisfaction as every one of them hit their mark. Hera discussed the Dursley's punishment with Hades.

"The Dursley's shall pay dearly Lady Hera, we shall kill them whilst they are still on this plain. When they die they will go straight to the Fields of Punishment!" Hades declared, Hera was pleased, the Dursley's would pay for the abuse of their son.

Lilith and Percy looked at each other over Harry's head, the boy was screaming about how he was weak and couldn't defend himself. Lilith had decided she'd had enough of Harry's whining, she stood him up, looked him square in the eye and then slapped him around the face.

"Pull yourself together, yeah life's harsh, suck it up!" She exclaimed, Percy looked at her with a grateful smirk, he wasn't too good at the whole comforting thing, he left that to the girls when they were at Camp Half- blood! That gave him an idea, if Harry was really keen to learn how to defend himself why didn't he come to camp and train with the others. He spoke that thought out loud and Harry perked up instantly, a place where he could learn to defend himself.

"Could I go to this place?" Harry asked hesitantly. Percy smiled and nodded, they began to walk back to where the adults were sat. Harry sat in his chair whilst Percy and Lilith went to ask his parents if he could go to Camp Half-blood. A few minutes later Zeus and Hera had agreed to allow their son to go to the camp.

Hecate agreed to open a portal to America for them, after that though they would have to make their own way to the camp. With a flick of the wrist the portal was opened and the three godlings were walking through it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks to every one who has reviewed my story. Thanks to everyone for their ideas for the story and thanks to my wonderful beta Surrell (Chelly). Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

Harry, Lilith and Percy went through the portal and emerged in a lake, Percy seemed to recognize the place so Harry and Lilth followed him. He led them to a large opening where loads of cabins were stood, he walked to a mansion on the edge of a field of strawberries. The mansion was pale blue with white trimming, a slightly large man dressed in party clothes was sat at a table playing chess against a centaur.

"Hello Chiron, Dionysis" Percy spoke to the centaur first and was warm and welcoming with him. Harry noticed that Percy didn't seem to like the other man sat at the table, if the glare was anything to go by.

"Who is this?" Chiron asked looking at Harry. Harry stepped back a bit and hid behind Percy, Lilith chuckled before dragging Harry to the front of their small group.

"This is Harry, we were asked to bring him here by his parents." Lilith explained, Harry wanted to go and crawl under a rock with the strange looks every one was giving him .

"Who are the brat's parents?" Dionysis grumbled in between sips of diet coke.

"Funny you should ask, Zeus and Hera. Does that answer your question?" Dionysis couldn't answer as soon as he had heard the names of the boys parents he had choked on the sip of diet coke that he had taken.

After a long conversation Chiron had agreed to train Harry to defend himself, Percy and Lilith took Harry back to the cabins to meet some of the other Campers, Lilith stopped a small boy and asked him if he knew where a girl called Francesca was, the boy said she was in her cabin. Lilith draged Harry over to a cabin that looked like a small Mansion made from white marble with passionate pink veins running through it, just as lilith was about to knock on the door it opend and a girl stepped out, She was about 5ft 7 and well built , her light brown hair was cut short and chopy, her eyes were the colour of a storm, she looked around Liliths age , she wore blue jeans with white embroidery ,an orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt and a white waist coat she had a white fingerless glove on her right hand.

"Harry, this is Francesca " Lilith declared " she will be your archery instructor" Harry felt a wave of warmth from this new girl .

" Hello Harry , my name is Francesca, daughter or Eros" The new girl introduced herself to us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited patiently for a new chapter. The reason it took so long was the fact that I had a big English exam that I had to revise for and then on top of that my hamster passed away. Thanks to my awesome but nutty beta Surrell.

Francesca watched the boy that stood in front of her, he had dark blue/green eyes framed by large round glasses, they in Francesca's opinion made him look like a nerd. Raven black hair laid limp and lifeless on his head and he wore a bathing robe out in public. The robe had weird embroidery around the edging and a funny logo on the left breast pocket.

"So where are your slippers?" She asked, her voice laced with sarcasm. Harry blushed before looking down at himself, why would she ask where his slippers were?

"Why would I need slippers when I am in my school uniform?" He questioned, Francesca laughed leaving him even more puzzled than before.

"Lets get you out of that bath robe then shall we?" Harry just sighed and followed her into the cabin, it was very... pink, the walls were the same marble as the outside of the building, the carpit was a deep passion pink, a few pale pink plush chairs and sofas ocupied the room allong with a bookshelf and an easle, Francesca lead Harry towards a white door, behind it was a small corridor with three doord, two white and one pink.

"Girls on the right and boys on the left" she explained, she opened the door on the left to reveal a pale pink room with several white beds and sets of drawers, above each bed photos and posters occipied the walls, Francesca opened one of the drawers and handed Harry a orange T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You can borrow these from Laurence untill you get your own", after closing the drawer she stood up and showed Harry back into the corridor and through the pink door, this room was a deep pink with even deeped carpet, figures of angels were hand painted on the walls and one large bed was set against one wall, a wardrobe made from the same rose wood as the bed stood against another wall, a mirror decroated with photagraphs was hanging by the wardrobe, Harry recognised Lilith from most of the photos, allthough the other faces in them were unknown to him, Harry looked over at the bed and noticed something furry curled up asleep, "Her name is Psyche" Francesca smiled like this was a private joke "Shes my cat ", Francesca opened a drawer and threw a glove at harry, "Here, your gunna need this". With that she lead him out of the cabin and back toward Lilith.

Lilith was stood infront of a large archery board, her head millimeters below the centre target, she had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and a bow in her hand."Are you sure this is safe ?" She asked.

"Trust me" Francesca said with an wicked grin spread across her lips, she picked up a white bow from beside her and took aim at Lilith, her shoulders tensed and her legs moved into a strange stance, from where Harry was standing she looked like an Amazon warrior, Harry was almost too shocked to speak as Francesca let the arrow go... Harry screamed, the arrow landed in the centre of the target, as if it hadn't even noticed Lilith.

"How did you do that ?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Im a daughter of Eros, I can't miss, you on the other hand..." As she spoke she handed Harry a bow and arrow "Well lets find out."

Harry's arms shook as he held the bow and arrow, the bow was made out of a fine rosewood tree, embedded with bronze. The arrow had a bronze tip, it was heavy to hold and Harry's arm dropped slightly as his very small muscle struggled to hold its weight. Coupled with the bow the arrow was too much for Harry and he dropped it, it hit the floor with a loud thump justifying how heavy they were.

Francesca laughed an evil laugh and walked to where he was standing, she had ducked away as soon as he picked up the bow and arrow, and picked up the arrow before balancing it on her picky finger. Harry had thought he was weak before but now he felt absolutely insignificant. Lilith saw the downcast expression on Harry's face and walked over to where they were standing.

" The only reason she can pick up the arrow and balance it with her pinky is because she is a daughter of Eros. All of his kids are strong as he shoots arrow made of lead and gold; lead for people he wants to hate each other and gold for those he wants to love each other. This is to be your bow." Lilith explained to Harry, she handed him the bow she had with her. This bow had no bronze and for that Harry was grateful, it was a lot lighter then the other bow. the bow was made of a fine rosewood and covered in black varnish. It had a silver pattern running down it and had a name inscribed on it, Stheno. Strength, Harry mused, why would his bow be called strength when he had none.


End file.
